1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair care appliances, such as warm air brushes and hair dryers, for directing a stream of warm air to the air, more particularly to a hair appliance which includes a mechanism for entraining the vapor of a liquid, such as water or hair conditioning solution, in the stream of air so as to apply the vapor to the hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair care appliances, such as hair dryers and warm air brushes, are widely used for hair grooming. The warm air applied to the hair can be used to facilitate styling of one's hair. In addition, a proper amount of hair conditioning solution may be applied or sprayed onto the hair before the warm air is applied by means of the hair care appliances to the hair in order to protect the hair from being damaged by wind, sunlight, rain water, and/or from the warm air produced by the hair dryers.
To facilitate combing and styling of the hair by means combs and hair care appliances, the hair is usually moistened by applying water or hair conditioning solution to the hair. However, the amount of the water or hair conditioning solution which is to be applied is hard to control. This causes the hair to become insufficiently wet or too wet and can also result in an uneven distribution of the hair conditioning solution.